Quatre mots
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Il adore te le rappeler. En quatre mots et autant de syllabes. Quatre petits mots qu'il te susurre dans le creux de l'oreille quand il s'enfonce durement en toi. Ceux-là même qui reflètent désormais ce qui reste de votre relation, et qu'il t'oblige à répéter : "Tu es à moi".


_**Disclaimer :**_ La série "Buffy contre les vampires" appartient à son seul créateur, Joss Whendon. Et je n'ai bien entendu, rien touché à écrire ce qui suit.

 _ **Pairing :**_ Angelus/Buffy ( Relation abusive )

 **.**

 _C'est bien plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais j'ai toutefois ressenti le besoin de le faire, tant sur ce fandom que la narration employée._

 ** _._**

 _Le rating **M** est également parfaitement bien employé, donc vous voilà prévenues :)_

 ** _._**

 _Se situe chronologiquement entre les 2x13 et 2x22, où Angel est redevenu Angelus._

* * *

 _ **\- Comme la pluie peut se transformer en glace,**_

 _ **l'amour peut se transformer en douleur. -**_

 _( Inconnu )_

* * *

La pierre du caveau anonyme contre lequel tu viens d'être brutalement plaquée, est aussi dure et glacée que les doigts d'Angelus autour de ta gorge si tendre, ainsi que de tes fins poignets entrecroisés au-dessus de ta tête. De la pulpe de son pouce froid, il peut même sentir les battements affolés de ta carotide qui palpite sous ta peau, ce qui intensifie cette lueur particulière qui brûle dans son regard ténébreux.

Il fut un temps pourtant pas si lointain, où quand ces mêmes yeux bruns se posaient sur toi, tu n'y lisais qu'une infinie tendresse.

A présent, ils te glacent et te transpercent tant, que tu en viens presque à oublier que tu es toutefois apte à te dégager.

N'es-tu pas dotée de pouvoirs liés à ta condition de Tueuse ? As-tu perdu ton désir de te battre pour pouvoir vivre jusqu'à la prochaine aurore ? Ou, attends-tu avec un mélange d'impatience et de répulsion mêlés, ce qui va irrémédiablement suivre ?

Plus encore quand le genou d'Angel se glisse entre tes jambes, qu'il fait tout autant mine de se rapprocher de toi, de souder son corps ferme au tien, tandis que tu reconnais son odeur qui emplit tes narines, virile et entêtante.

Sauf que ce n'est plus Angel.

Angel te protégeait. Angel s'inquiétait. Angel t'aimait.

C'est d'ailleurs paradoxalement parce qu'il l'a fait, si fort et si ardemment qu'il n'est plus là, ayant laissé la place à ce démon dépourvu d'âme qui porte ses traits.

Et tu sais ce qu'Angelus attend de toi, alors que ses yeux sombres restent soudés à l'eau claire des tiens. Tu sais pourquoi il ne profite pas de ton immobilité pour briser ta nuque fragile, comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une brindille trop sèche. Pourquoi il esquisse un sourire charmeur où pendant une seconde, tu as l'impression de retrouver un peu d'Angel.

Bien-entendu, que tu le sais.

C'est justement pour cela que ton cœur bat une telle chamade, roulement de tambour à ses oreilles si alertes.

« Qu'il y a-t-il mon amour ? Te chuchote-t-il d'une voix basse. Aurais-tu peur ? »

 **.**

Te souviens-tu de ta première chasse, celle qui a marqué le jour où ton monde a basculé ? De ta stupeur horrifiée quand tu as tué ton premier vampire ? Te rappelles-tu combien tu avais été effrayée à l'idée de comprendre par-là même le but précis de ta mission ?

Tu étais si jeune, et tu avais tout à apprendre.

Particulièrement sur la peur.

Il t'a fallu l'apprivoiser, vivre avec elle au quotidien et t'en faire une alliée de tous les instants. De ceux qui te poussent au-delà de tes limites, et t'obligent à rendre coup pour coup jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

Parce que si tu n'es plus là pour protéger les gens qui te sont le plus cher, qui le fera ?

« Non. » Affirme-tu donc au vampire qui te maintient présentement prisonnière, sachant pourtant combien tu mens.

Parce qu'à la vérité, tu as peur de _toi._

Tu es terrifiée de ce que tu ressens réellement, autant de ce que tu devrais ressentir vis-à-vis d'Angelus, parce que depuis la première fois où tu t'es perdu dans ses bras, tu as pris conscience que cet éclat qui brille dans ses yeux bruns, tu l'appréhende autant que tu désire l'y voir apparaître.

 **.**

Angelus te hait.

De son esprit désormais libre de toutes entraves, il a bannit jusqu'au plus petit souvenir de ce qu'Angel a pu partager avec toi. Il veut oublier la moindre sensation, le plus infime des baisers ou la plus tendre des caresses.

Il veut effacer toutes traces de toi en lui.

Tu es sa faiblesse, la preuve de ce qu'il a été en possédant une âme humaine, et indirectement, le rappel des remords tortueux qui l'ont accablés durant de trop longues décennies.

Il a donc recommencé à tuer dès l'instant même où telle chose lui a été de nouveau permise, pour le goût du sang, autant que celui de la mort, parce que si il y a bien quelque chose qu'il aime, c'est la souffrance. C'est même un art dans lequel il excelle.

La peur qu'il inflige à autrui, possède une flagrance dont il s'enivre jusqu'à plus soif, un parfum délicieux qui ne connaîtra jamais d'égal à ses yeux.

C'est un vampire, un monstre dépourvu de sentiments humains, et de tout ce qui pourrait se rattacher à la douceur.

Et tu es bien placée pour le savoir, toi qui cache à tes proches, les bleus et les griffures qu'il laisse sur ta peau si douce après chacune de vos rencontres. Encore qu'il ne s'agit là que de marques physiques, destinées à t'empêcher d'oublier que tu lui appartiens.

Comme il adore te le rappeler.

En quatre mots et autant de syllabes.

Quatre petits mots qu'il te susurre dans le creux de l'oreille, quand il s'enfonce durement en toi. Ceux-là même qui reflètent désormais ce qui reste de votre relation, et qu'il t'oblige à répéter :

 _« Tu es à moi. »_

 **.**

Angelus te déteste.

Il n'a cependant pas besoin de te le dire. Tu sens son mépris dans chacun de ses coups de reins rageurs, chacun de ses souffles rauques, et dans chacun de ces quatre putains de mots qu'il se délecte de t'entendre vomir.

Il te l'ordonne dès qu'il se réapproprie ton corps souple, quand ce désir brutal qu'il ressent toujours - et bien malgré lui - pour toi, le submerge tant qu'il s'arrange pour te faire revenir vers lui.

Parce qu'il a compris à quel point tu souffres d'avoir involontairement été la coupable de la disparition d'Angel, ton premier amour arraché à jamais, et n'ayant laissé derrière lui que ce reflet sombre et maléfique qui se joue maintenant de toi à sa guise.

Tu l'obsède comme il l'a été de Drusilla, et si tu a pu éviter que l'histoire ne se répète, tu ne reste pas moins quelque chose dont il désire refaire sien.

Il n'est pas tendre cependant.

Comme peut en témoigner le souvenir de la gifle douloureuse qui a marbré ta joue gauche d'une trace cuisante, la première fois qu'il t'a prise de force sur l'herbe humide d'un coin reculé du cimetière, un soir comme les autres où tu étais partie patrouiller.

Tu n'as rien vu venir de ses intentions premières, alors qu'il a habilement profité de tes angoisses et de ton chagrin.

Qui aurait d'ailleurs pu te le reprocher ? Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il ne voulait qu'assouvir une pulsion qu'il a cru lui-même passagère ? Après tout, tu n'es pas la première qu'il ait fait plié à sa volonté, et tu reste humaine malgré tout.

Cela toutefois, tu ne l'as compris qu'une fois rentrée à la maison, après t'être traînée tant bien que mal sous une douche brûlante pour effacer toutes empreintes de violences sur ton corps brisé.

 **.**

Angel te chérissait.

Durant toute sa vie, de mortel, de monstre, et de tueur repenti, il n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi. Quand tu te tenais dans ses bras, il n'avait à ton égard que patience, douceur et tendresse, ayant toujours été prompt à vouloir prendre une partie de ton fardeau, l'ajouter au sien pour ne serait-ce que te soulager.

Parce que tu étais également une petite fille à ses yeux. Une poupée fragile qu'il faut toucher avec précaution.

Non qu'il ne voyait pas non plus la combattante.

Mais il savait lire entre les lignes, et percevoir combien ta solitude te pesait.

Car il n'y a pas qu'une Tueuse en toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, mais ce que tu as été forcé de devenir malgré ton extrême jeunesse, et ce qui caractérisait l'existence d'une adolescente de quinze ans, belle et débordante de vitalité.

Cela Angel l'avait vu, bien enfoui sous ta carapace forgée au rythme des patrouilles, et des pieux enfoncés dans des cœurs morts.

Il portait bien son nom ceci-dit, un ange gardien solitaire et mystérieux sorti de la pénombre pour te proposer son aide. Un ange déchu qui t'aimait alors qu'ils ne sont pas censés connaître ce genre de bonheur.

Pas plus que les vampires d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, Angel t'aimait.

Et tu l'aimais en retour.

 **.**

Angelus a libéré ton cou, mais pas tes bras puisque son intention n'est pas de te laisser aller.

Il a furieusement envie de toi autant qu'il lui est possible de le vouloir.

« Tu devrais. » Sourit-il sombrement.

Juste avant que sa main ne descende déjà, empoignant un sein sous le tissu fin de ton manteau.

 **.**

Tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne.

Ce soir particulier, où tu as pleuré des larmes amères sous un jet d'eau si chaud qu'il t'a presque brûlé, tu t'es promis à toi-même de ne jamais rien avoué à quiconque.

C'est ta honte, ton secret.

Personne ne doit savoir.

 **.**

« Regarde-moi. »

Tu as fermé les yeux.

Dès l'instant où les mains d'Angelus ont ouvert tes vêtements, dénudé ton buste et tes cuisses, et t'ont par la suite, obligé à t'allonger à même le sol, tu as clos les paupières. Sauf qu'il vient d'entrer en toi, d'un seul coup ferme et entier qui t'a coupé le souffle, et qu'il veut ton regard ancré au sien avant d'amorcer un premier coup de boutoir.

Il te l'a dit la première fois.

Il veut voir tes yeux quand il te baise.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a giflé, si violemment que tes dents se sont entrechoquées, et que ta bouche s'est emplie de sang.

Parce que tu avais refusé d'obéir, que tu t'étais débattue avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais pas comme une Tueuse, non, comme une proie. Alors sa main s'était abattue sur ton visage, et la voix d'Angelus avait grondé à tes oreilles, basse et menaçante :

 _« Maintenant. »_

Te rappelles-tu du goût prononcé de la peur et de la honte s'être mélangé à celui plus métallique de ton propre sang, alors même que tu avais lentement obtempérer ? Te souviens-tu avoir définitivement sombré à la seconde même où il s'est brutalement enfoui dans tes chairs ?

De cet ultime instant où tu es devenue une victime ?

 **.**

Un coup plus fort que le précédent s'enfonce davantage entre tes jambes, et tes ongles s'accrochent aux épaules recouvertes de la soie noire de sa chemise ouverte par tes soins. Un autre suit, et c'est un gémissement qui s'échappe de tes lèvres entrouvertes.

Encore un autre, et c'est ton corps qui se cambre contre celui qui te soumets à sa volonté.

Mais cette fois, tu es pleinement consentante.

Tu le veux toi aussi, ce plaisir violent qui te laboure les entrailles au rythme des coups de hanches d'Angelus. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un viol, même si tu refuses de l'admettre, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée.

Tu as également soulevé tes paupières, non pour répondre à un ordre, mais pour nourrir ce mensonge que tu brodes, et qui enveloppe d'un voile du duperie, la fange dans laquelle tu as été plongée.

Pourtant, tu n'as pas oublié ton sentiment d'humiliation, mêlé à celui de la honte et du dégoût de soi.

Tu en viens même à trembler dès que la nuit vient à tomber, parce que tu sais que tes cauchemars ont alors pleinement le loisir de revenir te tourmenter, qu'ils revêtent la forme de songes, ou celle d'une étreinte violente et sans passion.

 **.**

Angelus ne t'aime pas.

Il n'entend rien à l'amour, et ne prend que ce qu'il désire de la seule manière qui le fait vibrer. Et il te connaît sous tous les angles, sait comment s'infiltrer dans la moindre faille pour t'atteindre au cœur même de tes terreurs les plus profondes.

Mais cela, tu l'as déjà accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

Car même si il te fait mal comme à chaque fois, même si il imprime en toi son appartenance, tu gardes ton regard ancré au sien, t'obstinant envers et contre tout, à y chercher ce qui peut rester d'Angel.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
